1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a protection circuit for a battery, and particularly, to an under-voltage protection circuit for a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices use batteries as power supplies. To prevent over-discharging and damaging the batteries, an under-voltage protection circuit can be used to cut off the power supply track from the battery to the electronic device to remove the load from the battery when the battery voltage is lower than the working voltage of the electronic device, and thus protects the battery from being over-discharged.
The electronic device can be turned on when the battery voltage is higher than the working voltage, and monitors the battery voltage by software. However, the overall resistance of the power supply circuit is increased while the electronic device is turned on, making the voltage while the battery is under load lower than the working voltage of the electronic device. This condition may cause malfunction of the electronic device, and the software may not be able to detect the low-voltage to inform the user to turn off the electronic device. The low-voltage electronic device may crash or shut down, and may be turned on and off repeatedly but never be fully functional. Therefore, what is needed is an under-voltage protection circuit to control the power supply of the electronic device that can overcome the above-mentioned deficiency.